Beauty as the way you are
by Salmonoire
Summary: Sasuke mencintai Sakura, semua yang ada pada diri gadis itu. Namun jika ada bagian dari Sakura yang harus Sasuke benci, maka itu adalah saat gadis itu tidak mencintai dirinya sendiri. . #Oneshoot


Sasuke mencintai Sakura, semua yang ada pada diri gadis itu. Namun jika ada bagian dari Sakura yang harus Sasuke benci, maka itu adalah saat gadis itu tidak mencintai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Beauty as the way you are**

 **Naruto and the character** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **All the brand that I talk about © designer / the inc.**

 **Story © Salmonoire**

 **AU, OOC (maybe), ONESHOOT, TYPO(s) and any other weird things that make this fic look so—eww.  
whatever, I tried.**

 **Enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Remaja tampan berusia 18 tahun itu kini tengah duduk manis di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno, kediaman dari Haruno Sakura, remaja cantik, polos, serta kekanakan yang sudah 18 bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Ini adalah hari sabtu, sebuah kebiasaan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama—jika mereka berdua tidak sedang sibuk—entah untuk makan malam bersama, menonton film, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan ke taman.

Sasuke memainkan ponselnya tanpa minat, ia hanya men _scroll explore_ Instagram miliknya, lalu beralih men _scroll home_ akun nya. Begitu saja yang ia lakukan selama kurang lebih 2 jam untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang datang semenjak ia duduk di ruang tamu megah itu. Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

06.39 PM

Sasuke menggeram kesal, entah kenapa kekasihnya tidak juga turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Seingatnya tadi, Sakura berkata bahwa ia tengah bersiap untuk mandi saat Sasuke bertanya tentang apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan tepat pukul 4 sore tadi. Dan Karena hal itulah, Sasuke yang saat itu masih tiduran diatas lantai keramik kamar sambil membaca buku biografi Uchiha Madara dalam keadaan _shirtless_ — _posisi yang benar-benar tidak sehat dan tidak patut dicontoh—_ langsung bangkit menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya, lalu segera mengenakan kemeja navy kesayangannya setelah selesai mengeringkan badan. Tak lupa ia menyemprotkan parfum Bvlgari yang benar-benar _manly_ dan melingkarkan jam tangan Rolex _limited edition_ miliknya. Dan setelah itu bergegas memacu mobil miliknya menuju rumah Sakura, agar sang kekasih tidak menunggu terlalu lama dan mereka bisa segera pergi berkencan.

Ya, harusnya seperti itu. Namun setelah sampai dirumah Sakura, Haruno Kizashi—calon mertuanya _—_ mengatakan bahwa Sakura masih berada dikamar, dan saat diberitahu bahwa Sasuke sudah tiba ia hanya mengatakan

"Suruh dia menunggu di ruang tamu!"

Dan akhirnya telah 2 jam berlalu, dan Sakura masih belum turun juga.

Lelah menunggu, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berada dikamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kayu jati yang memiliki tempelan 'Kamar Cherry' itu lalu berjalan masuk.

Hal yang pertama Sasuke lihat setelah memasuki kamar Sakura adalah baju-baju yang berserakan diatas lantai serta beberapa kotak sepatu yang tersebar hampir disetiap sudut kamar. Apa-apaan ini? Apa kamar kekasihnya baru saja terserang badai? Mustahil!

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Sasuke yang masih terlihat _shock_ dengan keadaan kamar Sakura yang biasanya terlihat rapi dan imut dengan poster-poster Doraemon serta Power Rangers. Sasuke juga baru sadar bahwa poster-poster itu sudah hilang dari tembok kamar Sakura dan sudah tergantikan _wallpaper_ Menara Eiffel serta beberapa tempelan berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda—seperti rambut Sakura.

"Loh, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara lembut itu, dan disanalah ia melihat Sakura, yang tengah berjalan keluar dari _walk in closet_ miliknya sambil menenteng sebuah tas selempang Kate Spade berwarna abu-abu pudar dan sepasang _ankle boot_ Yves St Laurent berwarna krem, yang senada dengan _dress_ Chloe—lima senti diatas lutut—yang tengah ia gunakan.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke menyeringitkan dahi saat melihat penampilan Sakura hari ini. Kekasihnya itu tidak sedang sakit kan? Kenapa ia berpenampilan seperti itu? Bukannya apa, Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dan pas menggunakan itu semua, hanaya saja bukankah terlalu berlebihan untuk mengenakan semua barang-barang _branded_ itu hanya untuk pergi berkencan saat malam minggu? Mereka tidak sedang akan pergi ke pesta, bukan?

Tidak-tidak! Bahkan jika pergi ke pesta sekalipun, Sakura tidak akan mau repot mengenakan itu semua. Sakura yang biasanya pasti akan memilih menggunakan Sabrina top simple dengan celana Levi's dan sepasang Converse untuk membalut kakinya.

Tapi Sasuke memilih diam lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Ayo, berangkat"

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke- _kun_ "

Sasuke menaikan alisnya sejenak ketika Sakura berjalan menuju meja rias miliknya

"Aku belum merapikan alisku"

"Kamu berdandan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit menaikan suaranya, dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sakura yang tengah sibuk menyerut sebuah pensil alis.

Tunggu, ini benar-benar Sakura kekasihnya bukan? Sakura yang polos dan menggemaskan, yang hanya akan menggunakan bedak bayi untuk memoles wajahnya? Yang hanya akan menggunakan _sunblock_ dan _body lotion_ jika diingatkan, dan akan menjilati bibirnya jika ia dipaksa menggunakan lipstick hingga belepotan. Katakan pada Sasuke bahwa gadis cantik dihadapannya ini masih Sakura kekasihnya.

Ditengah kebingungannya, Sasuke terkesiap saat merasakan sebuah jemari lembut dan hangat menggenggam jemarinya

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun!"

Dan itu adalah jemari Sakura. Setidaknya jari-jari itu sama lembut dan hangat seperti biasanya. Dan Sasuke suka itu.

Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk berkencan di sebuah _café_ yang populer dikalangan para remaja. Sasuke dan Sakura memilih duduk di sudut yang dekat dengan jendela karena Sasuke yang benci pada keramaian.

"Ada yang ingin dipesan, Nona?" tanya seorang pelayan laki-laki yang sedikit bersemu merah karena memperhatikan Sakura.

Tunggu, jika diperhatikan lagi, hampir semua laki-laki yang ada di _café_ ini tengah memperhatikan Sakura dengan penuh damba. Jelas saja, Sakura benar-benar cantik saat ini. Tidak! Sakura itu selalu cantik setiap saat, hanya saja karena sikap polos dan cueknya terhadap penampilan Sakura jadi kurang menarik perhatian. Dan Sasuke suka saat itu, karena yang boleh memperhatikan Sakura hanya dirinya.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Wajah polosnya yang selalu terlihat imut itu kini tampak begitu elegan dan mempesona, pipi pucat yang akan merona jika digoda Sasuke itu kini tampak kemerahan dengan sapuan blush on, terkesan natural dan menawan. Bibir kemerahan yang sering dikecup Sasuke juga kini tampak semakin menggoda dengan glitter pink fuscia. Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan jari telunjuknya untuk menusuk tiap mata lelaki yang memandang kekasihnya dengan penuh nafsu dan damba.

Uchiha dan keposesifannya.

"satu steak tenderloin well done dan segelas jus tomat untuk Sasuke-kun, dan untukku satu salad buah dan segelas air lemon. Itu saja, terima kasih" ucap Sakura sambil mengembalikan buku menu pada pelayan yang masih terpesona itu.

"Tunggu, Sakura, apa yang kamu pesan itu? Pilih makanan dengan benar!"

"Loh memangnya kenapa sih, Sasuke-kun? Aku kan harus menjaga pola makanku!" balas Sakura dengan sedikit ketus.

Wajar jika Sasuke heran, Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang akan makan apa saja selama ia belum kekenyangan. Bahkan ia bisa makan 3 cheese burger, sepiring spaghetti dan 2 porsi kentang goreng dalam sekali makan, ia juga lebih suka minum soft-drink daripada jus. Namun Sasuke yang enggan memulai masalah akhirnya diam saja.

Dan mereka melanjutkan makan dengan tenang setelah pesanan datang.

Sakura sangat pendiam hari ini, bahkan selama perjalanan pulang dari kencan mereka. Biasanya Sakura akan selalu mencairkan suasana sepi dengan menceritakan berbagai hal, tentang keseharianya ketika Sasuke tidak berada disekitarnya, tentang dirinya yang harus bertengakar dengan Moegi—adik sepupunya—untuk memperebutkan peran Rangers merah muda, dan banyak hal lainnya. Dan Sasuke akan dengan setia mendengarkan sambil menyahut beberapa kali.

Bahkan jika Sasuke benci keramaian, kehebohan Sakura adalah hal yang disukainya. Karena itu Sasuke benci suasana diam ini.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_ " ujar Sakura sembari mengecup pelipis Sasuke, ketika mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Tunggu, Sakura!" Ujar Sasuke sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan Sakura yang hendak keluar dari mobilnya. Sakura menutup pintu mobil, lalu duduk kembali.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hari ini, Sakura" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keanehan Sakura hari ini.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura cuek

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja darimu Sakura. Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini. Kamarmu berubah dan berantakan, memakai baju dan barang-barang yang tidak dirimu sekali, kau bahkan berdandan, dan memakan menu yang aneh. Kau aneh hari ini, Sakura" ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit emosi. dan Sasuke menyesali perkataannya setelah melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah sendu.

"Aneh? Kau bilang saat aku berusaha menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik dan seharusnya dengan menggunakan pakaian _branded_ , oh aku mengorbankan uang jajanku sebulan untuk itu. Saat aku belajar berdandan saat kencan, mencoba makan dengan porsi yang normal, berhenti cerewet pada tiap hal kecil dan _childish_ , aku ini aneh?" Balas Sakura dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat, lalu mengusap air mata yang mulai muncul bersamaan dengan isakan yang lolos dari bibir Sakura.

"Siapa? Siapa yang bilang bahwa kau bukan gadis remaja yang seharusnya jika melakukan hal-hal yang kau suka?"

"Kamu cantik, Sakura. Sangat. Namun hanya aku yang boleh melihat kecantikanmu, tidak perlu orang lain. Kamu bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menusuk mata tiap lelaki yang selalu memperhatikanmu, bukan?"

Sakura masih tetap menunduk. Sasuke mengangkat dagu kekasihnya.

"Siapa, Sakura?"

"Gadis yang mengaku sebagai mantanmu!" jawab Sakura dalam satu kali tarikan napas

Sasuke menghela napas, Uzumaki Karin. Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasih Sasuke sebelum Sakura menjerat hatinya.

"Kami bertemu di McDonald's kemarin lusa. Dia bilang gadis aneh, kekanakan, tidak anggun, dan tidak bisa menjaga penampilan seperti ku tidak pantas menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sempurna, karena itulah dia menjadi cinta pertama Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke membelai pipi halus Sakura. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting, sebenarnya.

"Dia itu sepupu Naruto, kami satu tempat bimbingan saat kelas 3 SMP. Dia mengancam akan memberitahukan pada ibu Naruto bahwa Naruto memiliki ratusan majalah porno jika aku tidak menerima cintanya. Karena itu Naruto memaksaku menerimanya"

" _Well_ , kami hanya berpacaran selama 3 hari. Aku memutuskannya didepan orang banyak, kurasa dia malu sehingga tidak pernah menggangguku lagi. Aku tak pernah mencintainya. Sedikitpun."

Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Sakura, lalu menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Kenapa kamu mendengarkan kicauan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah membuatku terpesona? Kamu satu-satunya gadis yang membuat detak jantungku menggila, membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu disanjung wanita dan mendapat pernyataan cinta menurunkan harga dirinya dengan menyatakan cintanya kepadamu, Sakura? Karena kamu dengan segala hal dalam dirimu, kepolosanmu, keimutanmu, adalah hal yang membuatku terpesona"

Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka, lalu menangkup wajah Sakura agar memperhatikan dirinya

"Saat dimana kamu menjadi dirimu sendiri adalah saat dimana kamu terlihat sangat cantik"

Dan setelah itu, Sakura tersenyum dengan sangat indah. _Well_ , Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke ini memang benar-benar cantik saat tersenyum lebar seperti ini kan?

Dan kencan mereka malam ini ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman mesra, yang sarat akan kelembutan dan cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Setelah itu melepas kaos dalamnya, membiarkan tubuhnya _topless_ , lalu berbaring di atas lantai, menikmati sensasi dingin ketika kulitnya menyetuh permukaan keramik. Ia mengambil ponsel di kantong celananya, cukup banyak notifikasi yang masuk dari salah satu aplikasi media sosialnya. Jadi ia memutuskan membuka instagramnya.

Ia hanya menggulir beranda instagramnya tanpa minat, sebelum ia menemukan suatu foto yang membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Itu adalah foto Sakura, Sakura-nya.

Gadis dalam _frame_ itu melakukan sebuah _selfie_ di kamarnya yang kembali penuh dengan poster Doraemon dan Power Rangers—meskipun masih terlihat berantakan dengan puluhan _dress_ mahal yang terhampar di lantai. Tubuhnya terbalut sebuah pajama berwarna putih dengan motif Doraemon. Ia berpose dengan sangat imut, mencubit salah satu pipi tembamnya sambil memeluk setoples keripik dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Sempurna.

Namun, yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum adalah _caption_ yang menyertai foto itu.

 **Sakuraharuno  
** Aku kurang percaya.  
dia bilang aku sangat cantik saat menjadi diriku sendiri.  
#aneh#bertanya#selfie#sakura

.  
p.s berarti aku boleh makan banyak kan?  
p.s.s kamu akan membayar semua makananku kan?

 _View all 35 comment_

 **HHinata** Sakura-san memang sangat cantik kok!

 **UzuNaruto** Sial, _**Sasuchiha**_ Ternyata teme seromantis itu! _**HHinata**_ aku setuju, sayang.

 **Barbieno** Dia berkata seperti itu agar kau tidak berdandan dan membuatnya cemburu saat banyak lelaki yang melihatmu kan? Aww btw kau juga sangat imuuut sayang _**Sakuraharuno**_

 **Rocklee** Sakura-san sangat sangat cantik, aku yang mengatakannya:*

 **NejiHyuuga** Dia juga memiliki kekasih yang sangat sangat tampan, jadi berhentilah Lee _**Rocklee**_

 **Ten2** Tenten yang menggunakan ig ku _**Rocklee Sakuraharuno**_ tapi kau memang cntik

 **ArtSai** Yeah, kau memang cantik, jelek.

 **Itachiha** _**Sakuraharuno**_ cepat main kerumah adik manis, ibu merindukanmu

Sasuke mendengus pelan membaca komentar-komentar di foto Sakura. Yeah, faktanya gadisnya memang sangat cantik, dan seluruh dunia tahu itu. Sasuke men _double-tap_ foto tersebut lalu men _screenshoot_ nya.

Ia lalu membuka galeri fotonya lalu memandang foto terbaru yang baru saja ia abadikan dengan kamera ponselnya tadi. Ia tersenyum lalu membuka kembali instagramnya.

Ia mengupload foto _candid_ Sakura yang tengah meminum air lemonnya saat mereka sedang makan di _café_.

 **Sasuchiha**  
 _Yes, Baby. You're beautiful.  
So just be the way you are._

 _.  
_ p.s jangan pernah kamu makan seperti ini lagi  
p.s.s jika uangku tak cukup—secondhand Dolce&Gabbana, Chloe, Kate spade, dll masih laku dipasaran kan?

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **AN/**

 **Wuups… so this is the second fic ohmy!**

 **Maafkan atas segala ke-gaje-an yang ada. Dan untuk EYD nya jugaaaa. Saya sedang belajar untuk menulis sesuai dengan EYD yang tepat :')**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah sudi membaca fanfic ini. Review kritik dan saran dibutuhkan untuk membuat fanfic ini dan fanfic yang mendatang bisa lebih baik lagi**

 **Thankyou—**

 **-sal**


End file.
